Babysittin' At Prom
by Remain Fly
Summary: Brick has done some crimes and now has 1 more chance of education, one more chance with Blossom. Will she soon relize that he's become good? Or has he?
1. Brothers

**Chapter 1 Brick's POV**

**Hey, this is my first story, so I hope you guys like it. I will try to make more that 1000 words for each chapter. Ask any questions that come to your mind, don't hesitate to ask me. **

**I don't own anything except for my imagination.**

**Warning; there is inappropriate language in my writing and teenager thinking. You know Hormones and everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**O~O~O**

I sat up in the old worn out couch. It was green with hues of brown on the sides. Looking at my algebra text book, I jot down the answers to my dull homework. Being a Rowdyruff Boy, you would be expecting me to ball up my homework and throw it at my math teacher's face. But no. I needed this last chance of education. I was almost ready to graduate high school and get out of this dumpy old town called Townsville. Sure, I grew up here, but with the Powerpuff Girls here – I just can't. My heart tells me to kill them every time I see their big eyes. Especially those pink ones. Every time I see a hint of orange-pink hair, I speed to them and punch them. 4 people have gotten hurt so far, but that was on instinct. They let me go, but now they have guards watching me 24/7.

I slightly turn my head to find a bearded fellow. He was wearing dark tinted glasses with a black security suit. He smirked slightly, seeing that I was getting annoyed at his presence. I grunted, "How long are you guys supposed to be here?" I ask, answering the last question on the bottom of the 3rd page.

"One year. Or you can get another person… but you won't like her. She would be here for 3 months." Said the security guard. I was surprised by his answer. Usually he would snap and yell, "Shut up you ungrateful little prick." I would laugh at his attempt to insult me, but would shrug it off. With superpowers and all I would be laughing at his dead body right now, but if I hurt this guy, that would throw my ass in jail.

"Who would that be? Who could be so important that she would only have to watch me for 3 months? I bet I can crush her with my own bare hands." I mutter the last part to myself. Oddly, he heard me.

"Threatening a Powerpuff girl would lead to a punishment. Law was just passed the other day." Nothing could've made my ears hurt more badly, my heart would've crushed if I saw somebody that looked just like her. I absolutely hated that demon made in a … a Bowl? Pot? I don't care. But maybe I could put up with her for 3 months – what harm can it do?

"How do I do that?" I ask, dropping my pencil on the table, turning to the built up man.

"You would have to ask her yourself and she can arrange the rest." He simply stated.

I looked at the time, 3:53. I had plenty of time. I fly out of the window, leaving a red streak for the security guard to see.

I landed on their door, it was a really cool suburban home, but I see that it's gotten bigger. There were 3 more circular windows, so there were 6 in total. They've expanded the yard, going over to be the Smith's old house use to be. I stared at it in awe. _"I sure wish I lived here. I would even put up with those heart-wrenching girls." _I thought.

I lightly knock on the door and wait a few seconds. Soon the door creaked open, an older professor on the door. He had silver streaks in his hair, entangled with jet black hair. He wore his scientist get-up just like the old days, spiced up with a few wrinkles on his face.

"Brick? What are you doing here? You know you are not welcome near the residents of the Utonium family. This must be important. Do you need one of the girls?" He asked rubbing his back as if he were slouching all day. I clear my throat, getting ready to say her name.

"Professor, I would like to speak with Blossom. " I say.

He looks at me strangely, but still calls Blossom.

"Blossom, someone's hear to see you. I think it's important."

I heard her flying. You know, that _swoosh_ sound. I always paid attention to that little detail. I saw her appear at the door, looking like she just woke up from her little nap. She was very surprised to see me. I could tell. But to be honest, I was very surprised to see her. She had definitely matured ever since I paid attention to her since I was 5 or 6. I always had a little crush on her, but soon grew out of it when she beat me up. The only reason that she beat me up is that I was caught off guard from her precious face. It made my eyes widen, and stare.

But now, she was absolutely _beautiful. _Just that. She had no flaws; she was very fit with some muscles on her arm showing from all those years of crime fighting. I gaped at her figure, and those _legs_... They were in perfect shape. She definitely had some woman-hood on her chest and was wearing a sleek hot pink dress with black flats. Her hair was actually down and reached towards her lower thigh. It was so long and it looked like silk. I wanted to play with it all day. She stared at me blankly, no expression of fear or surprise. Nothing.

"Brick," She stated my name, pausing before she said anything else. Her face soon molded into a questioning face, "What are you doing here? Where are your brothers?" I flinched at that question. I knew she knew the answer to that question. I think that she is attempting to start a conversation.

"They're in jail. Remember? Ever since 8. 10 years already." I say.

"20 More." She finishes.

"You know that I'm being watched and all, right? Well I heard you can babysit me for 3 months. Would you do it?" I ask.

She crossed her arms and squinted at me. "Would I trust you?"

"It beats one year. I'm sure it'll fly by quickly. And yes you could trust me, probably knock some sense into me." I joke.

Out of nowhere, she looked at me with a bit of remorse in her eyes. "You miss your brother's, don't you?"

Surprised by her question, I look at her. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._ "They mean the whole world to me, of course I miss them. I wonder how they look. How they've grown up."

We stood there for a while, in a moment of silence. She soon looked up at me hesitating to say something. She then spit it out, stuttering, "W-what if I said that they can get out of jail by next week. I-I can pull some strings. And you know that Me and my sisters have advantages. And I would've killed myself if my sister's weren't around me. And yes, I can babysit you. On one condition."

I stare at her, waiting for the next few words to slip out of her full pink lips…

"I want you to…" She pauses a moment, thinking of what she should say, but quickly, she shook her head, "Never mind, forget it."

She turned around but I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me ready to fight. Quickly, I put two of my hands up, like in the movies. "No, tell me!"

"You know we go to the same school, right? And that Girls Choice is coming up, so I'm a girl, thus meaning me that _I _have to pick someone in any crowd and ask them, right?" I scratched my nappy head, so very lost.

"Okay…." I trailed off.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me or something but you know that you wouldn't want to go with a Powerpuff Girl so just forget it. I bet you'll have a date sooner or later. I'll just study that night." She quickly blushed.

I smirk. That blush just made my self conscious move up 1000 steps. "Wait, I would love to go! When is it?" I ask.

Stunned, she quickly replies, "Two weeks from today…"

I nod, "I'll pick you up at 8 and we can go from there. This would be a great thing for becoming friends and all."

She quickly nods, shaking my hand, "Well alright. Good news is that you'll see your brothers before the dance. Meet me at Townsville park on Monday next week. I bet you'll be so happy. So will your brothers. My sisters have been visiting them everyday making sure that they were acting appropriate, and the bearded security guard have been giving me up-dates on what you've been doing."

"Wait, can I see my brothers? Today? Just visit them? Please?" I asked. I never said please to anyone. Only when Butch was about to break my iPod and he made me say please so that he'd give me it back.

Blossom thought about it for a moment. She shrugged, "When we get there, stay with me at all time or else they'll attack you with Antidote-X and throw you in jail for 10 years. Got it?" I nod as we started flying. I loved flying, it reminded me of Butch and Boomer and the old days. Everything reminded me of their old presence.

I landed on the hard cement surrounding the gigantic torture house. "They're here?" I ask at the abnormal jail house. It had wires all over the place, and what looked like a force field. "The professor made a new invention. It's a force field. It scans your DNA and finds out who you are. Even if you have a fake name. The find out your real name and list down the allies. They scan if you're allowed to enter or exit. No criminal leaves this place. A total mastermind – even more than a mastermind wouldn't crack the code to breaking the force field."

I entered making sure that everyone was seeing me next to Blossom. Blossom scanned her hand on the little futuristic hand print on the tablet sticking out of the concrete wall. The door slid open, and suddenly guns appered to be aiming at me coming from the ceiling."Blossom Utonium, Is Brick Jojo a Friend or aa Foe in your presence?" The computer spoke loud and clear making my ears throb after it talked. "Friend." Blossom stated.

The guns disappeared back into the ceiling. I looked around, mostly pale walls blocking my view.

"C'mon Brick." She said walking towards a hallway that was in a numerical code on a metal plate glued onto the wall.

I walked down the very long hallway, and soon it lead to a silver elevator. She looked at me, pressing the "Down" button.

The door opened in half a second.

"What floor?" Said the computer coming from nowhere again.

"Floor 100." She Spoke.

I look around to see that the door has closed leaving it pitch black. I formed a dark red energy ball in my hand giving us light. The red light reflected off of her like it was the moon light reflectiong off the beautiful sun.

I felt the elevator stopped and we walked out. Everything was made out of metal. The floor, walls, ceilings, doors. I could tell they were petty thick, too. We walked down a very long hall for a while. We stopped after we reached a door the was bent. Blossom types in a pin, scans her hands and states her name. The door soon opened and we saw to men in each corner chained up. Everything was chained. Even their neck. When they heard footsteps, their heads snapped back, looking at us. "Hey Blossom," They both said calmly. "Computer, let them go." Blossom said loud and clear. All of the chains were soon opened and Boomer and Butch were free. " I have two things to do for you guys. First you gotta meet your brother, Brick."

They look at me, and ran super speed to him hugging him tightly. "Brick, we missed you so much! Did you know they've been educating us and letting us use our powers. Blossom had a gym made just for us so we can stretch a little bit. Bubbles and Buttercup have been making us food and bringing it here and everything! It's so good to hear from you, Brick." I could tell puberty had definetly hit them. Boomer was happy that he'd told me everything.

"Brick man, I thought you weren't going to be able to live to see us bro. Yah know with Mojo and Him on your back and everything."

"Actually, I haven't heard from them ever since you guys were thrown in jail. I heard Him has turned good."

Blossom crossed her arms, "You guys are going to be free next week, but no law breaking unless you're with the Powerpuff girls."

Butch and Boomer hollered in excitement.

"Thanks Blossom. I promise I'll be there to pick you up two weeks from now, but that don't mean that we shouldn't hang out anymore. Plus you got to babysit me." I say.

"I wonder how that's going to turn out."

**O~O~O**

**Did you like it? Hope You Did. Now, Time For My Homework!**


	2. Thank You, Blossy

**Heeey, haven't been on here for two days. Well, here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter, but will get longer in time.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Contains inappropriate content not recommended under Teen.**

**Enjoy!**

**O~O~O**

I woke up in in the small room I lived in. I quickly looked at the time and jumped to get ready for school. My phone vibrated in my hand. "Hello?" I answered aggravated. It was Monday and at 4 O'clock, I was going to meet Blossom at the jailhouse.

"Is this a bad time?" I heard Blossom's voice seep through the phone and into my ear.

"No no. I'm just late for school." I say looking at the time, 10:35. I cursed under my breath, "Hurry up." I mutter to myself putting on a shirt.

"Brick, you dumb ass," Blossom snickered in the phone, "It's Spring Break, remember?" She asked.

I dropped all of my things, relieved that I had no school.

"Oh, right. So when you coming over to baby-sit me?" I ask sitting on the couch.

"Now; I have some good news for you." She said. I suddenly heard a tap on my window and saw Blossom floating right on the 24th floor. I opened the window and she gracefully slipped in. Sitting down in the messy bed that filled up most of the room, she pulled out her phone and texted someone, smirking,

"So what's up?" I ask.

She looked through her pocket and pulled out a pink blind fold holding it out. "Put this on." She said smiling at her text. Hesitating, I wrapped the pink blindfold over my head, covering my eyes.

"Float." She commanded. I started floating and she started pulling me. I hit my head on what seemed the window, "Blossom?" I ask.

"Hmmm?" She responded. I felt air pushing in my face meaning that we were going pretty fast.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"It's a surprise me and my sisters arranged." She said, happily. I wondered, after all the time we shared, we never had a fight. Was this a reward? Or was it a holiday?

We soon toothed the ground and started walking. "There are 16 steps." She warned as I lifted my leg. Instead, I started floating and Blossom pulled me once again.

I reached the top and heard Blossom open the door. She slipped my blindfold off and saw a red room. It had different hues of reds, blacks and oranges. The bed was king sized with a black blanket covering it. There was light red carpet. My heart started beating even faster in awe.

"You remember we had that talk? About you worrying about how you and your brothers were going to live?" Soon my head hit a flashback.

"_Hey Brick," Blossom said, slipping into the seat in front of me that was open in the only booth in the lunchroom. There was an other one that Blossom and her sisters used right across the room, but it was only reserved for them. "Hey," I muttered, rubbing my eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Asked Blossom. _

"_Nothing… It's just that when my brothers get out, I don't know were they are going to go… I don't have any room, I can't even fit in my own. It's just an attic filled with clothes that haven't been washed for centuries. It stinks in there. And I don't know what I'm going to do… I need help." Blossom looks at me with sadness and grips my hand causing me to snap up and stare at her eyes. _

"_I will help out, don't worry. You and I will get through this. You and I are a team, remember?"_

_I smile and grip her hand._

"_Thank you."_

Blossom stared at me, and at that moment, I cant help but give her a hug. She gaspes at my sudden moves, but I couldn't help it.

In the past week, all my hate has disappeared and formed into something else. Lust and something else made me attracted to her.

It was her that I needed and I needed to tell her. Not yet, though. It'll have to wait.

I look at my new room and the new more proper and ironed clothed in the cabinets. Most of mine were ripped.

"Brick, enjoy your room and the alone time because your brothers will be here with their own rooms and different things that fit's their personality. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay." I say looking through the mini refrigerator and turning on the Wii.

**O~O~O**

**Did you like it? Hope you did. Well, I'll see if I can post an other chapter later today or tomorrow. Bye.**


	3. Mad At The Professor

**Okay, here it is. Third chapter on the same day as the second. I wanted to do more, so I did more! This is in Blossoms POV, to see what she thinks of Brick. This story isn't going to be that long. It'll be about 5 chapters in total. I think. It's Spring Break In this chapter. So they can have more time of fun and less time of stress, drama, and school. Don't worry, I'll add some of those in later chapters!**

**I don't own anything but my own imagination.**

**O~O~O**

I go upstairs and to the new room that Brick was now the proud owner of. I knock softly and I hear shuffling. "Come in!" I hear Brick say after 5 seconds. I turn the knob slightly and open the door seeing Brick in some shorts and no shirt on. I was surprised to see him with no shirt. He had an 8 pack which was very hot. His abs were perfect. They had no scar on it but he did have a mark on his left chest. His shorts were on low, so I was able to see the 'V' line under his lower stomach. His arm muscles were totally ripped, and I was unsure of our strengths compared now. I gulp, lost at my own words trying to force myself to look at his own eyes.

"Like what you see, Blossy?" Brick said, smirking.

"Shut up. We need to get going," I stated, blushing trying to hold in my giggle, "Let's go before it get's dark out. We had to go at 4 but instead we end up going at 8." He slipped on a red shirt and put on his Adidas flip flops. We landed in front of the jailhouse Bricks brothers were in. He waits outside as I get his brothers.

After 1 hour of signing papers, talking to the guards and yelling at criminals who wouldn't respond to the guards, I was out with Boomer and Butch.

Butch still had his spiky short hair. He was wearing a green polo and black jeans that went with the black Air Jordan shoes. His outfit was chosen by Buttercup, and he liked it.

Boomer had his wing hair cut with a dark blue polo and black jeans and was rockin' some new blue Adidas. He had his hands in his pocket and looked down at the floor. He had a habit of doing that, as I was told by Bubbles.

They both had the same figure and shape as Brick and were built up.

Brick met up with everyone and started to fly home in silence. "Blossom, why are you so quiet?" Asked Boomer.

He snaps me out of my thoughts of Me and Brick holding hands.

"Oh, nothing." I mutter.

Boomer hugged me tightly saying, "Thank you."

I hugged him back. During all those years of visiting him, we've built up a bond. A brother and sister bond. "Your Welcome, Boomer."

Now that my work was done, I still baby-sat Brick.

More like hung out. We paroled over the city and worked on the Spring Break homework. I helped him how to contain and manage his anger and how to calm down when he was angry. He was a really good fighter. We used the simulator that Professor made for us long ago to work on better fighting skills. Recently, me and Brick were on level 47. It went all the way to 100.

Professor was growing into having them around. He started trusting them and everything. We soon made a list of who does chores on Monday-Friday, and on the weekends, the maid comes to clean for us everyday at 5. The boys made breakfast and Me and the girls made. We even sometimes did some naughty things.

"Hurry up with the spray paint!" Bubbles harshly whispered.

"Okay!" I whisper back handing her the Baby Blue spray paint. I threw the red one to Brick, The dark green one to Butch, The light green one to Buttercup and the dark blue one to Boomer. Boomer hugged Bubbles by the waist and kissed her on the neck as Buttercup and Butch were holding hands. Brick and I just sprayed painted next to each other.

After we were all done, Brick's art caught me the most. "I Love Her." In dark red and pink. I smile how he expressed his feelings, but then frowned from disappointment. I had to admit, he _is _kind of cute. Okay, maybe a lot. And his actions… he's good now, but is he good enough for me? I don't want to start dating him and then he's back-stab me and his brothers would try and kill me.

But… I could give him a chance, right? "Blossom, let's go! The cops are coming!" Brick yelled, pulling my and flying towards the trees. We hid there as they investigated. "Who could've done this! Should we call the Powerpuff Girls?" An officer asked.

"No! I've had enough of those pesky girls. They're costing us our jobs!" Said a man with a blue baseball cap. He didn't look normal, either. We shrugged it off and flew home, careful not to leave our respective colors in streaks behind us.

When we got home, Professor were giving us death glares. "It's 2 AM and I don't know were you guys are. You know your curfew is at midnight! What the hell happened?" He yelled at us. All though he looked old, he still had a voice of a screaming child.

"Excuse me, but maybe I was out paroling because I couldn't sleep. So you don't have to worry about us, excuse you. Plus I have super powers and I'm 17 for fucks sake! Who in the right mind would attack one of the Powerpuff Girls at 2AM? I know I wouldn't because I would get my ass beat and pounded by my sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys! Take a damn pill or something because I'm done with your fatherly hood!" Buttercup was being held back by Butch. He pulled her into her room as we stared at the Professor.

"I knew you guys were a fucking mistake!" The Professor yelled at us.

Bubbles started sniffling and I started getting pissed. "Why didn't you guys turn out fucking normal? So I can have a normal life! But no! I did make you guys as an accident and I never cared about you!" He yelled mostly at me and I was balling up my hands. "Calm down, Blossom." I whisper to myself. Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles heard me because of their super hearing and looked at me with concern. I started shaking, trying to contain my anger.

"I know you guys are lying. You have fucking spray-paint all over you!" Professor started yelling.

"We were stopping some hooligans from spray painting, you fucker!" I scream in my super powered voice making him fly back and hit the wall. Thanks to an invention of his, he was pretty stronger than average humans; but not as strong as me and my sisters. Brick held me back, pulling me towards Bubbles and Boomer.

"Go to your room with your sister, we'll try to talk to him." I grabbed Bubbles by the wrist and started walking upstairs. There was no way he was going to disrespect me and my sisters like that. That just scared my heart. I loved my dad - but after what he just said? There is no way in Hell I'm forgiving him.

I punch Buttercup's punching bag in her room while Buttercup and Bubbles sit there and reflect what just happened. Butch only stared at me in horror, Buttercup cuddling with Butch. Never has he seen me this mad before. No one has - only my sisters.

Professor was going to regret this. Nothing could stand in the way of me and my sisters and our Counterparts.

**O~O~O**

**I made this a bit longer. So what do you think? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday! Yaaay!**


	4. Goodbye, Professor

**Hope you like it, today is Saturday so I tried to make it longer. Tried. This part is more sad and evil, but it'll turn into a happy story. And I didn't forget Prom! Okay, well Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but my imagination. **

**Warning; A Lot Of Cussing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blossom's POV**

I ignored the Professor all week, so did my sisters and the boys. It looked like Brick and Boomer didn't have a pleasant conversation with the Professor. The Professor sent death glares at the boys and sent me and my sisters a hint of sadness. He was trying to kiss up to me. "_Nope! To bad you old son of a bitch!" _I thought to myself.

My sisters and I started talking to Him. He wore a totally different outfit that before. This time it was pretty cute. It was a black dress made out of silk and white high heels. The dress went up to his knees. He has a different hair style, too. He wore it braded to the side and his bangs were covering his face.

I remember the morning that I awoke after that night…

I awoke in my room. I only remembered sleeping in BC's room. Someone must've carried me. I sat up reflecting on what had happened last night. I started crying as the Professor's words started seeping into my mind. _"I knew you guys were a fucking mistake!" _I cried even more. _"Why didn't you guys turn out fucking normal? So I can have a normal life! But no! I did make you guys as an accident and I never cared about you!" _I started sobbing silently. I thought he loved us. What were all those times he had with us? Were they just nothing? All those family fun picnics? All those amusement parks? Was it because he wanted the fame and glory?

I felt a warm hand on my arm. "Dear, I'm so sorry. I never knew this side of the Professor. Even when I was evil." Him's voice came from my left. I look up at him and see him. "I know you didn't." I say with a disappearing voice. I knew he heard my loud and clear. Ever since Him made contact with us, He's been like a therapist or a counselor. I wipe my tears away from my face.

"Your sisters are taking it hard, too. I don't like how this is going, honey." He acted like my mother sometimes, and it warmed my heart. "I know they are. I don't know what I should do. What should I do, Him?" I look at Him thinking. Soon he gives me an answer.

"Well, if he really meant it, you should turn them in and find a new father. I bet the city - even the whole world - would give you money to go to school, have a nice home far away from here and civilization. Or you could keep living with him like it was just nothing, or just talk to him." Him looks at me and I think about the options he gave me. Of course I didn't have to choose them, but they were the smartest options - to me.

As if on cue, Bubbles and Buttercup came in my room and saw Him next to me. They quickly ran towards Him and hugged him tightly. They started to silently cry.

The boys came in after a while and saw Him for the first time in 10 years. It was awkward. They were staring at each other after Buttercup and Bubbles let go to sit next to me. All of the boys quickly hugged Him and looked at how he has change. "My son's!" Him almost shouted, but it was still loud.

"Girls!" The Professor yelled from downstairs. He must've heard Him's voice. We didn't answer. "Girls, answer me!" He shouted. We still ignored him. I whispered to Buttercup and Bubble's about moving away from here. They nodded in agreement, and so did the boys with their supper hearing.

I started hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. We all look at each other and nodded, and then looked at Him.

"Alright." Him said as we teleported away from the old suburban home.

**Professor's POV**

I walked up stairs getting aggravated that they were ignoring me. I knew what I did the other day was harsh, but it was the truth. "Girls!" I yell one more time half way up stairs. I growled in anger. "You stupid good for nothing-" I froze when I reached the room were it had the most commotion. Nothing. I ran towards Buttercup's room. It was completely empty. The Punching bag in the middle of the room had disappeared. So did the clothes and the cabinet. I ran towards Bubble's room. Everything was _gone._ I walked back into Blossom's room after looking in the boys' room. There was a white piece of paper on the sheet-less bed. I picked it up and read the short note written by Blossom. I could tell by her neat handwriting.

"_Dear Professor, I want to let you know that we have left because of our amount of care left for you which is obviously nothing. You will not find us anymore. It will be like we totally disappeared from the face of the Earth. Don't even bother finding us because if you call the cops, they will identify you and will leave you helpless. Goodbye forever. - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Him. P.S. Have a Hell of a life without us, Bitch."_

A tear started coming down my cheek. I did hate them, but now that they are gone, were will I get my money? Were will I get my fame and fortune? I will end up as nothing. I started to go downstairs, but then slipped and started tumbling downstairs. I lost my sight of everything halfway down, and came towards total darkness.

Red started coming into my sight. Flames were surrounding me and I was hearing a distant laugh. It was deep. "Well, well, well, the Professor has finally joined us!" Said a creature. I rub my eyes, looking up to find the Gang Green Gang, Princess Morbucks, the Booqie Man And Oppressor Plutonium. Oppressor Plutonium lifted me up, "I know, I hated my girls, too."

I was in Hell! He pulled out his hand wanting to shake mine. I quickly took it, and smirk, evil growing into me. I smile at my new family. This looked like this place was a better place for me. No wonder they caused evil and destruction.

I glare at the flames growing bigger.

"This is your new family." Said the Oppressor.

**O~O~O**

**Well, that's the end of the Professor. I'm trying to add the school in the story, so I decided that It was going to be more than 5 chapters. I think it will be longer. So were did Blossom, Her sisters and their counter parts go? I think I'll put on an other story later today, or early tomorrow. Well not that early… Mornings are evil. Lastly, do you have any questions? I will be putting the people's names who have been reviewing, thanking them. If I remember… I'll try.**


	5. New Home & Shopping

**I wanted to thank hi-there156 and Spark Firebug for reviewing and reading my stories. Thank you! *Gives the hugest gift basket in the whole wide world.***

**Well, here's the fifth chapter! Were did they move, you ask? Well, read and find out!**

**Warning; A lot of cursing.**

**I don't own anything but my own imagination and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blossom's POV**

We landed on a soft ground. I felt it and if felt like sugar, but only rougher. I open my eyes and see that I'm facing an ocean. My feet are covered in sand. I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly fly up to see who was behind me. "Brick…." I say, relieved. I land softly on the land, but something caught my attention behind Brick. It was a huge beach house. The sun reflected off of it, making the white walls outside of the beach house turn into a light red orange beach house. It was _huge_. There were what looked like 8 rooms. I quickly spot Bubbles and Boomer coming towards us.

"Blossom! You should go and check the Beach House! Oh My God!" Bubbles squirmed and hugged me tightly. I fell back, giggling.

"Hey, I want to be in this, too!" I heard Buttercups voice and footsteps. It sounded like she was running super speed. I felt some heavier weight and heard a sound come from Bubbles. "Oof!"

I heard some snickers in the background. I turn my head to see the boys smirking. "Hey are you guys jealous? Do you want to join in the fun?" I shout. Buttercup and Bubbles roll off of me laying next to me, giggling.

Boomer and Butch quickly ran over to their counterparts and got on top of them. Boomer started making out with Bubbles and Butch started tickling and pecking Buttercup everywhere. Brick was standing there, awkwardly.

I quickly fly over to the building blushing and then Him appears behind me. "Blossom, I have some bad news for you and your sisters." Said Him.

I turn around slowly, looking at him. "Well, the Professor has died. He fell down the stairs."

I smirk. "I don't care. Did you tell that to my sisters?" I ask, smirking.

"Yes, they all got exited at it. They cheered and so did the counterparts. But he had a will and sent you one million dollars. Each to one sister. 3 million in total." Said Him.

I think about it for a moment. I wouldn't want to waste all of that shit. I'd rather give it to a charity or to Brick. Yeah, that's what I should do. "Give it to Brick." I state, and open the door.

It was absolutely beautiful. The living room had windows as a ceiling giving access to see part of a room and to see the moonlight. The couches were white with oak wooden floor. The TV was a flat screen, but then noticed that there was a projector on top of the wall, so it can be a home movie theater. There was a black coffee table in the middle of the room. I walked into he kitchen and instantly noted the size of it. It was _humongous. _It had a breakfast bar and _everything! _I walked up the huge steps and found 8 rooms in total. Mine, sadly, was the one that was half see-through so I can look down to find the living room.

I had no privacy, but that's okay, I'd use the bathroom for that stuff.

I heard a knock on my door. "Blossom, It's Him, can I come in?" His voice echoed like it usually did. "Yeah," I say. He came in with some papers. "Since we moved here, would you like to stay in your old school or go to the newer school? There is a Girl's Choice Coming up in this other school, but it's sooner. Would you like to go to this school?"

I think about it, and nod. "Yeah, but only if my sisters go." He nods and walks out of my room. I started organizing and getting everything together to go to school tomorrow.

**Brick's POV**

I sit down in the living room, looking through the channels with the new flat screen. After a while, something caught my attention. I look up at the ceiling and see Blossom in her room. She was reading a novel sitting on her pink bed.

I stare at her instead of TV. She looks like an angel sitting there. She should be a model. _"Brick, why don't you just confess you like her, she won't do anything but reject or accept. That's what my brother's use to say. Especially Butch. Boomer only dated two girls that I knew of, but they were all blondes. Is that why he is so interested in Bubbles?" _I decided to wait till girls choice.

I slouch on the couch still staring at her. "Holy shit!" I forgot! I need a really need good clothes to wear to the Girl's Choice! There is no way she'd ever forgive me if I showed up in baggy sweat pants and big wrinkled shirt. I look for the only person I know that could help me in this situation. Bubbles.

I float to her room and knock hard. "Yeah?" Bubbles opened the door so I could find her in a sports bra and girl boxers. It wasn't the first time she walked around the house half naked. She did it all the time. "Bubbles, I need a favor to ask you."

"Hold that thought." She said, getting out her purse pulling out a big wad of cash. She handed it to me. "What's this for?" I ask.

"Well, the Professor died, so this his part of his life savings that was supposed to go to Blossom, but decided to give it to you." She smiled. I take the wad of cash with hesitation.

"Now, what do you want?" She asked. It looked like she just came out of a nap because I saw the bed sheets all wrinkled and Boomer was sleeping next to her, shirtless and covered in blankets. She even looked cranky. The only time Bubbles Utonium was ever cranky was when she was disturbed from her sleep.

"Well, you know I'm taking Blossom to the girls choice, and that I need to dress nice?" I ask her.

"And you don't have no fancy clothes in your closet and you need my help shopping?" She finished for me. She leads me in her room, and looks into the closet pulling out some black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. She slips them on and puts some dark blue socks on. Finally she puts on a black Converse with light blue shoe strings. She gets Boomer's dark blue hoodie and ties her hair in a pony tail.

Bubbles walks over to Boomer and shakes him. He grunts and opens his eyes, rubbing them. "Babe, I'm going to take Brick shopping for his suit to go to Girl's Choice with Blossy."

He looks at me, "Way to go. Bro, you're going to the Girl's Choice with Blossom. You nailed it." He looks at Bubbles and kisses he on the lips, "Don't take too long, I can't stand you away from me, babe." We walk out of the beach house and start flying away towards Townsville mall. Since we were on an island, we had to fly.

Soon, we landed in front of the mall and walked in. I have never been here, although there could be a chance that I was here when I was younger trying to rob candy and money.

When we enter, a lot of eyes settle on me and Bubbles. She completely ignores them as we walk into an elevator.

"Why did they stare at us like that?" I ask, wile going to the 20th floor.

"I'm a Powerpuff and you're a Rowdyruff. They obviously don't know that we've made up."

"Oh." I simply say.

When we went to the top floor, we saw that there were many men's shop's. Bubbles floated into a main one called, Lea Bonteayne. It looked expensive, but with a million dollars, I think I could afford most of the stuff.

Me and Bubbles floated over to the store. The store owner, A Chinese lookin' dude, noticed Bubbles and ran to hug her. She smiled, "Boyne Lay!" Bubbles screamed in excitement.

Boyne Lay looked at me and pulled his hand out. I quickly shook it.

"Boyne Lay, my friend is taking out Blossom on the Girl's Choice and he needs a very nice outfit to go with her." Bubbles exclaimed.

"Vell, I vould see that he needs a lot of vork. To impress Blossom, he'd need to change almost everything." Boyne Lay had an accent. It seemed that every time he tried to pronounce the 'W' sound, he would make a 'V' sound.

He looked at me and went in the back.

"How do you know this dude?" I ask.

"Well, a long time ago, Mojo Jojo pushed him off a 25 story high building, but I caught him. And then an other time when some robbers tried to rob his store me and my sisters pounded their asses and threw them in jail. He makes a lot of money, so it would give them a good reason to rob this store." Bubbles explained.

Boyne Lay came back with a really good-looking suit. "This is sure to impress Blossom. Vould this vork for you?" He asked me showing me a dark red velvet suit with a black tie. It came with some shoes that went perfectly with the suit. I look at Bubbles. She smiles, "That's the one."

"I'll take it!" I almost shout.

"Calm down, little boy." Boyne Lay frowned.

He lead me to the cash register and looked on the tag. He started pressing buttons looking for the amount.

"That vould be tventy thousand dalla's and eighty nine cents."

"O-okay," I stutter, pulling out the cash. He glared at me.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it." I exclaim.

"Very vell then." He crossed his arms, waiting for my to finish counting by hundreds.

**O~O~O**

**This time I made it longer! Yaaay! Well, did you expect that they would be sent to an island? Any questions? Next chaptie will be uploaded tomorrow.**


	6. School Time!

**Heeey, What's up? Well, this is the school chapter! **

**How would people react with the Powerpuff Girls going to school with the Rowdyruff Boys? **

**Well, read and find out!**

**Warning; Cursing.**

**I do Not Own anything!**

**Enjoy.**

**Brick's POV**

I hid the new suit in my closet of my newer room and made Bubbles promise not to tell Blossom just yet, and to not let anyone know.

I went to school the next day flying besides my brothers. The girls were already early. "You'd never understand these girls and school," I heard Butch mutter, obviously tiered.

"I told you not to stay up. We all went to sleep at 11 while you went to sleep at 2 or something. What were you doing?" I ask, curious about my brother's state of sleepiness.

"None of your business, that's what I did." Butch snapped.

"Alright." I answer, glaring at Butch. He looked very cranky. I shrugged it off, I didn't want to get influenced with Butch this early in the morning.

"Wait, Brick!" I heard Him's echoing voice behind me. I saw Him flying up to me when I turned around. He had a stack of papers in his claw. He stopped in front of me, "I need you to sign this." He said.

"What is it?" I ask, taking the papers trying to skim through it.

"Remember when you were watched 24/7 by blossom and you exclaimed that she was babysitting you? Well, I guess your time is up." He said, explaining it to me.

"What? It wasn't even 3 months yet." I say, muttering the last part to myself.

"She pulled some strings and got you free. I think she trusts you." He said, smiling with joy.

I knew Blossom trusted me, but 100% trust? I thought before it was 50% percent or some shit like that.

"Uhm," I manage to say signing my name in sloppy handwriting, "Thanks."

"No, thank Blossom." Him stated as he transported away, leaving a white flash. The white flash soonly disappeared, leaving me all alone. My brothers went to school without me. I shrugged, oh well. When I landed in front of the new high school, I pulled out the schedule. I skimmed through it and memorized it,

_1__st__ Bell - Mathematics _

_2__nd__ Bell - Language Arts and Reading_

_3__rd__ Bell - Writing_

_4__th__ Bell - Gym_

_5__th__ Bell - Science_

_6__th__ Bell - Art_

_7__th__ Bell - Lunch_

_8__th__ Bell - Social Studies_

I put it in my messenger bag and went to math class. When I entered in the class, I saw Blossom all the way in the back with an empty seat next to her. I floated towards the seat next to her, gaining pairs of eyes on my back every second.

"He can fly?",

"He's cute.",

"Oh my god, he's a Rowdyruff Boy!",

"Isn't he good now?",

"Say hi to him.",

"Ask him out on the girls choice, Lindsey!"

I lazily throw my book bag on the floor next to Blossom and sit next to her.

"Can't you hear them?" Blossom whispers, too low for a regular human to hear.

I nod.

"Why don't you say hi to them. They look nice and single." She smirked.

"They look like sluts." I mutter.

Blossom giggled, and a red-haired girl sent daggers at Blossom. She literally had red hair. Blood red. I sent her a glare but she just seemed to smirk and wave.

The teacher walked in a moment later. "Hello, class. Well, today we have a new two new students. Brick, Blossom, would you come to the front of the class and introduce yourselves to the class?" Said the brunette teacher.

We floated to the front of the class, our arms crossed. "Well, you know me. I'm a Powerpuff Girl. Blossom Utonium. I like school and want a really great future for myself." I closed my eyes and sucked in Blossom's angelic voice.

"I have a question," said a deep voice in the background, "Are you single?" My eyes widened and I snapped up to look who was it that asked that question. It was a a boy with deep violet eyes. He had brown hair, sticking up all over the place. I glare at him frowning.

Blossom looks at the teacher who's reading a book, not paying attention to the class.

"Uhm, yes. Currently. I am." Said Blossom, flushing a pink hue on her cheeks. She floated back to her seat. All eyes were now on me.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" I snap at the crowd.

The boy with the violet eyes looked at me and raised his hand, "Why are you a son of a bitch?" he asked.

"What?" I ask, not believing what this boy said. Surely I mistook him.

"Why. Are. You. A. Son. Of A. Bitch?" He said more clearly.

"Aye, I don't know who think you are, but you better watch that little mouth of yours." I say, sneaking a quick glance at the teacher who was now wearing headphones tapping her foot to some heavy metal that I could hear across the room.

He walked up to me and smirked right in front of me. "Who do _you _think you are?" He asked, mocking my tone.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" I ask, rolling my sleeves up. He cracked his knuckles.

"You go first," I smirk.

He punched me on my chest. He flinched once he punched me. Of coarse, my abs were made out of steel. Not literally, though.

I form an energy ball in my hand. He starts backing away as the crowd stared in awe. "You shouldn't of done that." I state. Before I could make a move, somebody tugged the hem of my shirt. I turned around and end up meeting Blossom's pink eyes. The energy ball disappeared right after I calmed down and stopped floating. She stared at me and smiled. "You shouldn't do that. You know he could get killed by one punch from you." She said.

"And that's why I should punch him." I say, looking up at the dude who looked like all of the color of his face drained and faded. He was pale. Once the teacher looks up and see's us all seated whispering and talking, she get's up and teaches the class.

When the bell rang, Me and Blossom were the last ones to walk out of the class. "You should be careful. They'd turn you into jail. But here's a tip. Say you were with the Powerpuff Girls or it was self defense and you'd be safe and sound. Then people would know not to mess with you." Blossom informed me.

It turned out that me and Blossom had most of our classes together, but I had one of them with Butch and two of them with Buttercup and Boomer. The class with Butch was the most amusing. I found out the name of the kid who had the guts to stand in my face and call me a son of a bitch. But he stood up to Butch, too. I laughed my ass off when Trent got up and walked to Butch when Mr. Frank, writing teacher, ran out of the room to use the bathroom.

"What the fuck do you want?" Asked Butch.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for the sexy lady next to you. What's your name? Buttercup?" I instantly frown when I see Butch stare at him filled with rage and furry. His face turned red as he started shaking. If I learned anything in all those years as a child with Butch you _never, EVER _flirt with his girlfriend.

_Ever._

**O~O~O**

**Did you like it? Well, what do you think Butch will do? Will he get sent to jail after assaulting Trent? I made up that name, just because I didn't know what else to name him. Well, I hope you liked it. Review! **

**I'm going to practice tomorrow right after school, so the next chapter won't be uploaded after 6 because that's when I come home to my beloved computer.**

**Hope you like the next chapter. **

**~Midnight Swagger**


	7. Couples Guard With Envy

**Well, I guess you're wondering what Butch is going to do to Trent. I decided to make this chapter for the green and blues, but this story is mostly reds. I just wanted to put in some of their love so you can better understand their relationship. I'm also adding an other character who will set Boomer and Bubbles off, but how? Who will it be?**

**Read and find out what I wrote for you lovely readers.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Warning; Violence and Fighting with a hint of jealousy…**

**I don't own anything! **

**Enjoy!**

**Butch's POV**

I look up at the boy who I heard was trying to fight my brother earlier. Nobody messes with Brick. Not even Mojo Jojo. Only I do that, but when I'm only joking. I get mad when I see his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snap at him, aggravated that I didn't sleep all night playing around with Buttercup. It was worth it, though.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for the sexy lady next to you. What's your name? Buttercup?" He said looking towards my girlfriend sitting next to me. I turned to Buttercup, who was in furry. I didn't notice I was shaking until Buttercup put her hand on my shoulder. I looked in her eyes, "Don't. I'll take care of it." She whispered.

She flies out of her seat and lands in front of Trent, arms crossed. "Little boy, obviously you don't know who we are. I'm Buttercup and this is my boyfri-" She was cut off by putting his hands on her lips. I was now counting to 1OO trying to calm myself down. _He _put his _hands _on _her_.

"Don't worry baby. You can tell him now that you don't want him." Buttercup instantly smacked his hands with her glowing jade-green hand. "Ahhh! My hand!" Said Trent. I snickered while I looked at his burn mark. "If you step any _near _us in any time in the future, I _will _send Butch on you. Right now, I'm saving your life from _my boyfriend_," She made it clear that I was her boyfriend and that she was taken, "I swear, he would've tortured you. Now, get back to your damn seat. And stay away from my sisters. You don't want to get influenced with them." She said pointing to an empty seat across the room.

Buttercup sat down next to me giving me a peck on my cheek.

I smile at what God gave me. "Butch Jojo is loved by Buttercup Utonium forever." Whispered Buttercup.

I smile, "And Buttercup Utonium is loved by Brick Jojo everlasting." I whispered as the teacher came in and started teaching.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone, class?" Said Mr. Frank zipping his flyer up. Most people looked at me while Trent said, "No."

"Okay, well I see that this class is almost over, seeming that we only have 10 minutes in here. Let's discuss your homework." Mr. Frank said, sitting on his desk, "You need to do a six page essay on what you like doing the very most, and then give details on how this effects your very life. Whoever's paper is the best would be hung outside so everyone could see it. Make sure you but something to draw the reader in it. Action, drama, romance, humor, etc. This is due on Friday. Butch, Buttercup and Brick. Since you're new let me explain this to you. We give homework every Monday and when you turn it in in the due date and I like it the most, you win a prize. Like 6 tickets to an amusement park or a skating rink. Or it can be featured in the monthly local news paper."

I smile. I'm going to write about me and he boys and the girls. How we were in jail and everything and how things changed. Yeah, that'll be an interesting story.

I smile as I get a piece of paper and start writing down all the information I plan to write for my essay.

**Boomer's POV**

I sit in gym class with all of the girls and boys next to me. Coach Rave, our gym teacher, sits in his chair in front of the bleachers were we were sitting at. "Well, what lovely group we have today." he smirked. I could tell by his eyes that he was going to make our lives miserable for the rest of the year that was left.

"Today," he pulled out a kickball, "We are going to play kickball. But since we only have a limited time of 1 hour and 30 minutes, I'm going to have to ask a favor to our super powered heroes to take us to the biggest gym in Townsville." He looked at our group, who was sitting right in front of him, "Would you?" he raised an eyebrow.

I look towards the girls and they were all in agreement and so were the boys, "Sure."

"Great." Said coach Rave, it's 10 miles away," he said in a disappointed voice, "We'd probably make it there in 30 minutes with no traffic-" Blossom cut him off, "Nonsense, we'll lift the school bus. One of us can. And the rest would keep a lookout for on-coming obstacles in our way. So get the school bus ready, and everybody go for the door," ordered Blossom. A red-headed girl scoffed something to Trent as he smirked. "Okay, they wouldn't suspect a thing when I hit him with that ball. Or more like kick it. I have good aim. Plus, that pink eyed girl looks like she's into him, so it _would_ be a good way to humiliate him." said Trent.

I turn around, "Who are you planning to humiliate?" I ask.

"This dude named Brick." he laughed at Brick. I instantly frown, he obviously doesn't know I'm his brother.

I look towards Bubbles floating, getting the crowd together. I fly towards her and whisper, "That dude is planning to hurt Brick with the ball. Do you think we can 'accidentally' send him flying to the wall with the ball?" She looked at me grinning and nods.

Blossom was holding on to the bus as we flew for 5 seconds. "Do you see it?" I ask Blossom. "Yeah, It's right there." She said lowering the bus to an empty parking space. I walked with Bubbles as Butch walked with Buttercup; Blossom was floating while all the kids stared in astonishment.

"So what? You free Friday night?" asked a hazel eyed normal kid to Bubbles. I jerk my head around to see the face clearly.

"Uhm, no, I'm spending that time with my boyfriend." Bubbles mumbled.

"Saturday?"

"Boyfriend."

"Sunday?"

"Boyfriend."

"Monday?"

"Boyfriend."

"Tuesday? Wednesday?"

"Boyfriend. Boyfriend."

"Who is this piece of crap you call a 'Boyfriend?'" Asked the boy.

I poise right in front of him, floating, "Why, that would be me." I growl.

He squints at me looking at the floor. "How did do you do that?" Observing me hovering.

I put my hand on my face, landing on the ground with frustration.

"What about next Friday?" he beams at Bubbles.

I grab him by the shirt lifting him up, "Who do you think you are?" I interrogate.

"Uhm, Mark?" He gave me a questioning look. "I was never talking to you, I was talking to this Bitch right here. She states she has a boyfriend, but I'll make her break."

"I'm her boyfriend, you dumb ass!" I throw him across the parking lot, but I see a pink streak go towards him. In a blink of an eye, I see Blossom holding the dimwit.

"Boomer." Blossom scolded.

I raise my hands in defense, "He was flirting with Bubbles!" A smug look appears on my face, "He learned his lesson anyways, so he won't be thrown again any time soon."

Bubbles held me by the arm and pecks me on the cheek, "Well, I like the fact that you stand up to your girl like that."

"Why is that dude kissing her? Is that her boyfriend?" he questioned.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Mark, leave them alone!" Said Coach Rave.

Confused, Mark started walking with a red head and Trent who was talking about kicking Brick with a kickball.

Once we got inside, the gym was the most biggest gym I have ever seen. It was twice as big as a football field and wider than one football field.

There were four bases - First, second, third and home.

"Trent and Brick, pick team members. You go first, Brick."

"Blossom." Brick claims.

"Lindsey." Said Trent.

"Butch."

"Mark."

"Bubbles."

"Bethany." A dark blonde with a pony tail walked up to Trent's team.

"Boomer." Brick called my name.

"Michael." A deep burgundy boy started walking towards Lindsey.

"Buttercup." I whisper to Brick.

"Well, duh," Whispered Brick.

We finished picking. We had a few girls eyeing Me and my brothers and a few boys ogling the girls and their athletic skill. "Give it all you got!" Yelled Coach Rave. I smirk as I run super speed leaving a dark blue streak making a quick homerun.

"Cheater!" Yelled Trent.

"Well, he _did_ say give it all we got." I excused myself.

"True.." Said Coach Rave, "Fine, I'll allow it, but only if you 6 stay there and all of your other team members go to Trent's team."

"Sure." We all said in agreement.

"40 by 6? Don't you think that's a little… unfair?" Asked the Coach.

"We don't mind. We have superpowers anyway." Explained Buttercup.

"True… Okay. Blossom. You're up next." Coach ordered.

**Well I hope you liked this. Turns out I'm going to practice tomorrow, too, so I wont update till' 6.**

**Any questions? Review! I'll answer them. Pwomise! How are Trent, Lindsey and Mark going to humiliate Brick?**

**~ Midnight Swagger .**


	8. Reds?

**Okay well I'm home from school!**

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Blossom's POV**

I put myself in my stance as Trent rolled the ball hard. I kick it softly, but it ends up going all the way in the back. I start jogging normal speed. I reach first base and stay there. "Blossom! Use your powers!" Yelled Buttercup.

"No, I feel like they deserve a chance." I crossed my arms.

They all groaned but stopped when I felt a force on my head. It made me dizzy and I fell. "Who just threw that?" I snap.

Trent rose his hand like this was some kind of joke.

"Well, Looks like you just cost your team's winnings." I said.

On the next kick, Buttercup looked like she meant to kick it soft but instead, it hit Trent's ankle. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain. A flash of green and pink went around the room and we were soon standing at home. "Four to Zero!" Said Coach Rave. The rest of the team members on his team glowered at Trent. Lindsey stepped over to Brick when I was in first place. "Brick, baaaby, I want you to do me a favor." I heard her voice loud and clear.

"No, hop off." He sneered.

"Good," She ignored him, "Well I need you to pick me up at eight to go to the Girls Choice. Bye!" She started skipping away.

"I'm not." He responded sternly.

Trent threw the ball at Brick, but Brick was too fast And he caught it by one hand. He threw it up in the air making the ball disappear in the clouds. "What the fuck, dude!" Said Trent.

"What do you mean your not?" Asked Lindsey.

"I mean I'm not. I'm already taking someone," He said pushing her away, "And don't get in my face. I have no problem hitting girls."

"W-well, I just want to let you know I'm already taking somebody. So yeah, I didn't need you to take me. Plus, I'm not busy in that evening either, so you can hit me up."

"Sorry, I don't date nymphomaniacs. I think their discussing, so you can part away from me now." Never in my life have I heard Brick say a big word like that.

"What does that mean?" Lindsey asked.

"You. Are. Not. Wanted. In. My. Presence." Brick said putting it in a smaller sentence that is easier to understand.

She flipped around, walking towards Trent.

**Brick POV**

We played the rest of the game with 1OO wins to 4. We all looked down at them, seeing Trent feel a bit of contriteness. "I want superpowers like them. This isn't fair."

"Wanting to be someone is not a good path to go." Started Bubbles, "You can be yourself and become the most popular guy in school, or you can just _try _and harass the new students. They will stomp on you. Just like we did. Maybe you should just stop. And then maybe we could be really good friends. Maybe."

The next bell was in Science. We had lab partners. I chose a girl with brunette hair tied into a messy bun, tan skin and big white t-shirt. She looked like she wouldn't want trouble. Like she just wanted to pass this class and disappear. "Hey, could I sit here?" I ask. She nods and scoots the books over so she can make room for me.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Thomas." Yada yada yada. I pulled out a paper and started drawing me and Blossom fighting crime and tricking people. Halfway through the class, he was talking about sperm and eggs, "They need to fertilize…" I groaned as I covered my ears not wanting to think of those magazines Butch stashed under his jail bed, said Boomer.

The day passed smoothly. At Lunch, I sat next to Blossom. She gave me half of her sandwich she got, and gave me the chocolate cake for desert.

The bell rang signaling us that the day was over. I stayed after class, reading over a book that I didn't understand. I heard foot steps clinging towards me. How I hate that noise. Blossom never wore it, and I put up with Bubbles because she is just like a sister to me.

"So, you want to walk me home," Said Lindsey.

"No," I sneer, "I don't like you. I hate you so much, I can not _describe _the hate I have right now. You and you little 'boyfriend' are getting annoying. Goodbye." I stack up my books and walk away from her.

"So who's the girl you're taking to the girls choice?" She questioned.

"It's none of your business." I state.

"Well I saw Blossom flirting with some guys down the street and then she took off." She smiled.

"Okay? It don't matter to me. She isn't my girlfriend, and she can choose anybody she wants to choose. We're just going as friends. That's all, and you should not be in my business." I walk out of the classroom door and towards the front doors of the building.

"Wait!" Lindsey barked, "Let me go with you. I'm sure you don't live that far."

"Is 5000 miles away far to you?" I asked.

"Were do you live?" She enquires with astonishment.

"Go fuck yourself, that's were." I retort.

And with that, I zip away leaving a red streak behind for Lindsey to gape at.

**Blossom's POV**

I get home in 10 seconds and land on the sand to do my homework out side.

Scribble after scribble, minute after minute, I'm all done with the week's homework. Including the one for writing class.

"Blossom?" Brick's voice appeared behind me.

"Yes?"

"Will you read and revise my paper for writing?" He asked, holding out notebook paper with neat handwriting on it, "I want to finish it today so it won't bother me the rest of the week."

I take the papers as he flops down next to me. The story caught my attention.

_She punched and kicked at the gigantic monster. Her duty was always to prevail, and her meaning in life was the exact opposite of mine, which implied that I was worthless, cheap, insignificant, and meaningless… I would never excel at what she does… she is too perfect so I could extend to her degree of heroism. I wanted to be like her, but I couldn't, so I made her life harder… trying to eliminate her from the face of the earth, so I could take all of the credit…_

I read through the long, six pages. It was very sad. It made me tear, and I was so happy that Brick made this. His education is really paying off. I hug him, "I'm so proud of you. First, you say that Lindsey is a nymphomaniac, second, you write this amazing short story, what else will happen?"

"Thanks, Blossy." He whispered, stroking my hair, "I heard that you trust me now. That you signed off those papers. That makes me feel more closer to you. I just love that you are like that. You really mean a lot to me. We should be-"

"Best friends forever," I smile, saving the awkwardness for later.

"Y-yeah. That's exactly what I thought…" Brick trailed off looking into the water of the shore.

I knew he meant something else, but I don't know if I was ready. I don't know what to do after that. Would that be the end of my life story? I didn't want that to happen, I just want something else to happen in my life. To make everything I have worked and lived for in that very second and that very moment. I want to be forever remembered by everyone. I knew this would be coming, but I had to let Brick know that everything I have worked for ended up with him. And then we would be working together.

_Working together. _That echoed in my head. That sounded good.

_Brick and Blossom, working together. _

That sounded even better.

**O~O~O**

**Well, that's it for today! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	9. Finaly, Blossy!

**I am starting to feel really sick. I don't know what it is, but if I don't update as usual in the near future, I'll try and make it longer. By the way, from the last chapter, if you don't know what a nymphomaniac is, it means that Lindsey is a prostitute or a hooker. **

**My brother read this and he was looking at me like, "What the fuck is a nymphomaniac?"**

**So yeah, that'll be all.**

**Thanks.**

**Brick's POV**

Blossom's sweet scent lingered on me when I stopped stroking her hair. It was one of the best part of my life.

I started to feel a connection with her. I wanted more to do with her. She had no idea how much I wanted her to be all mine at this moment.

I had to tell her.

"…_I just love that you are like that. You really mean a lot to me. We should be-" _And then she cut me off. That moment minutes ago kept replaying in my head.

"Best Friends Forever."

I smiled at the fact that we were getting closer, but I wanted more. But it seemed that she didn't want a relationship right now, or maybe she already had somebody.

Maybe Lindsey was right, that she was flirting with some boys after school. "_No, she's just trying to get into your head, Brick!" _I think and think all of the what if's and the buts, but I just can't do this anymore, I had to fess up to her.

"Blossom, I really need to talk to you." I say, sternly.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me with those sweet innocent eyes. It melted me away.

"I… Uhm, well you know I've had some strong… Uhm… Gosh, I don't know how to start this…"

"I think you were going to say 'Well, you know, I've had some strong feelings for you a very long time and I really like you.'" She tried to imitate my voice and I snort, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask.

"Because, I feel the same way." She looked up into my eyes while she was staring at my lips. Concupiscence, or lust, filled my mind, body and soul. I wanted her so bad, that I was like a lion hungry for prey and has not eaten for the past week.

Out of nowhere, I snap, tackling her, leaving wet kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes as she seemed to be enjoying the moment. All of a sudden, I stop, not sure if I should kiss her or not. She opened her eyes, staring at my lips, wanting to just kiss me already and end the awkwardness. She met her lips with mines, an explosion leaving me breathless. I didn't want air, I didn't want food or water, I didn't want anything else but Blossom. Blossom Utonium. She was the life to my heart. She was the light to my eyes. She was mine. My eyes shut closed as I enjoy the minute, craving more. We part after out lungs were out of air.

When I open my eyes, I see her glowing. Her beautiful crème skin went perfectly with her pale pink dress, flowing to her knees. She was barefoot, her feet trapped in the sand, enjoying it's rough texture. Her full lips were pink and looked healthy as can be. Her pink eyes were the death of me, it was like she could read my soul like a chapter book. Her hair was touching the sand, stretching a mile away. It was very long, and it felt just like silk - better than silk. It was yellow and orange with pink highlights.

She was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life.

"Brick?" Blossom snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I like you, a lot." She smiled.

"I like you too," I look down at my feet, "More like love…" I mutter under my breath.

"You do?" She asked.

I look up to her, "You weren't supposed to hear that last part." I whisper, "But it's true."

She smiles and jumps on me, "I love you too. Ever since I've seen you on my doorstep asking for my help… You stole my heart." She hugs me tightly, sitting on my lap.

"You stole my heart when we were little." I say, playing with her hair again.

She giggled, "Well, I have to admit that I did have a crush on you when I first kissed you on the cheek."

I smile, giving her a million pecks on her lips.

"Looks like our siblings found love!" Said Bubbles from behind me.

Blossom laid her head on my chest, showing off our love.

"Brick, I've never known you had a soft side for this girl." Butch told me, I smile.

"I do." I simply state. Blossom's eyes widened as she grins over to me.

**Blossom's POV**

I laid my head on Bricks chest, as my mind drifts to somewhere else.

_I walk down the isle, in my beautiful white dress. It was long, stretching all the way towards the doors of the church that I just came in. Brick stood there, eyeing me. I bet he's thinking right now that he's the lucky one… But no. I am. When I stand in front of him, he looks into my eyes, searching for something._

_Then it all went quiet, and I said, "I do."_

_The priest spoke a few words and then looked over to Brick for an answer._

"I do." I heard Brick's voice. I snap up, smiling ear to ear.

"Great," I Whisper to his ear, then kissing him.

"Ewwww! Get a room!" Buttercup yelled.

"We should have some alone time…" Brick said suggestively.

I playfully punch him on the arm, "Calm down… not yet." That last part took me by surprise. It took Brick by surprise too.

At school the next day, I was holding Brick by the hand, showing everybody that we were together.

"Blossom!" Somebody called my name.

I turn around to see the Mayor.

The Mayor had distress in his eyes, "Blossom, there is something that is destroying the town, you need to help!"

"But I have classes to attend to. Me and Brick are partners so I can't leave him hanging." I point to Brick as he waved at the Mayor.

"I'll excuse you two, now go!" He pointed to the door, me and Brick looked at each other and flew off.

We got to the center of the city. We see a red dragon on the highest building blowing fire to other buildings next to it. I fly up towards the monster and try to talk to him, "Excuse me, but-" I was cut off by a strike of it's fiery tail.

It sent me flying trough six buildings.

"Okay, you want to do it the hard way," I say getting up, "Let's do it the hard way."

I fly up towards the dragon and punch it making it fly into the ocean. I fly towards to ocean, freezing the dragon in the water.

Since it was cold blooded, it wouldn't survive.

I fly towards Brick who is just floating there, staying silent.

"Wow." Was all he could muster up.

"Yeah," I say, "You should see Buttercup."

"You've gotta teach me some of those moves." He stated.

"Nah, I don't want to break your fingernail." I joke.

"Yeah right, but seriously, I want to learn those moves."

"Didn't you learn in the simulator?" I ask, curious.

"Not those moves. That punch looked so right and how did you freeze that dragon?" Brick inquired.

"It's my ice breath. Since we're counterparts, you should know how to do it." I say.

"Let's skip school for today and you could show me on the island." Brick suggests.

"Well… Okay," I say with a bit of hesitation in my voice.

"Nothing's Going to happen, I promise."

**O~O~O**

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. You Ready For Prom?

**This is my last chapter!**

**It's Friday and I want to start a Buttercup and Butch story. I'll upload an epilogue soon.**

**I'm going to try and make this story interesting.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Warning; Cussing and inappropriate language for those under their teen years.**

**I Don't own anything but my imagination!**

**Enjoy!**

**Brick's POV**

When we get to the island, me and Blossom find a nice place to work on the moves.

"Here!" Blossom shouted who was a couple miles away from me. I fly towards were she was pointing and found a gigantic waterfall with rocks surrounding it. The rocks that were surrounding it were flat and big, so it was a good surface to work on.

"Wow." I say in awe as I see Blossom jump into the clear, clean water. It looked deep, about 20 feet deep and 50 ft wide. The plants surrounding it were very rare flowers such as the Tennessee Coneflower, the Cherry Pie Plant, the Nutmeg Flower, the Black Outhouse Hollyhock, and the Cherry Elaeagnus. I identified these plants easily. I studied them last year.

I feel a splash of water, snapping me out of the thoughts that I had just drifted out of.

"Brick, join the party!" Blossom said. I looked over to her. She has taken her shirt off leaving her with a sports bra and left her pink shorts on. Her bow was on top of the pile of clothes.

"No thank you." I say, turning back to the flowers.

I feel a splash on me again, and then I can't move my legs. I look to find that they are frozen to the ground by ice.

"How'd you do that?" I ask, driving my attention towards Blossom.

"Well you'd have to get into the water to find out, wouldn't you?"

I take my shirt off to reveal my 8-pack and my toned arm muscles. I take my jeans off leaving me with basketball shorts under. Jumping into the water, I splash Blossom making her fall deeper into the water. My hands meet her in the water tickling her, but she started to laugh too much that she couldn't breathe, so she kicked me.

I flew out of the water landing on something hard.

"Brick! Are you okay?" I heard Blossom shout. I felt myself on some hot, hard surface. When I opened my eyes, I was on top of the waterfall laying on a boulder in the middle of the flowing water. I smile and start to teach myself how to freeze the water. _"How does Blossom do it?" _I ask.

I heard a 'thump' next to me. I turn around to see Blossom on my right, "You just blow. Think of something cold and blow. That's how I do it."

I think of snow in Alaska and then blow. I see that there is fog leaking out of my mouth, "Try again, this time harder." Blossom commands.

I blow harder and freeze Blossom's thigh.

She shivered and smiled, "You're a fast learner."

And that's all she could say. Blossom jumped off of the waterfall and went out of sight. I tried to follow her, but when I jumped, I couldn't see her. I only saw blue. Water. That's all.

And then it all went black.

"Brick!" I heard the blackness echo in my head.

I open my eyes to see my regular room, red and dirty.

My eyes lay upon Blossom, who is laying next to me in my bed.

Whoa, that sounded so _awesome_! _"Blossom laying in my bed…" _

She put an icepack on my forehead, rubbing it softly. I flinched at the pain. "What happened?" I ask, my voice dry as if I haven't used it for a long time.

"You hit your head. Brick, I didn't expect you to jump off that waterfall. I jumped and then flew away, trying to scare you if you wouldn't find me. I guess that plan backfired on me." Blossom frowned.

I hug her tightly, surprising her. After a while, she hugs me back, "I thought you were gone when you were floating still in the bloody body of water." She whispered, leaning her head on my chest. It was bare with no shirt at all. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two days." Blossom states.

I re-count the dates that I remembered so far. "Today is the Girls Choice."

'They actually changed it to prom." Blossom chirped jumping on my bed. I chuckle, attacking her, "You're going with me, little girl." I plant wet kisses on her neck, "Then you better get ready in 5 minutes. You are in no state to go anyways. Forget I said the whole prom thing."

"No, I feel fine." I say, lifting her off of me and laying her gently in my bed. "You should get ready too." I smirk.

I run into the closet, pulling out a black bag wrapped around my suit. I jog into the bathroom changing and combing out my very long hair. I seriously needed to cut this shit.

After hard work from styling, putting the suit on nicely and fixing my tie, I was finally ready to go to the prom.

I had my hair down and flat with my bangs covering one of my eyes. It was pretty cute, but I'd never admit out loud.

When I run downstairs, I see Bubbles and Boomer sitting together ready for their departure. "Look at my brother!" Boomer boomed, "They grow up so fast!" Boomer pretended to cry and hugged me tightly.

I flop down next to Bubbles and wait for Blossom to walk down.

"So…" Bubbles tried to start a conversation.

"So…" I mock her tone and smirk.

**Blossom's POV**

I zip my pale pink dress up and start working on my make-up. The dress was long and it hugged my curves nicely. It was made out of silk and reflected any type of light. I curl my hair and put on some mascara, lip gloss and a copper-color eye shadow on my eyelids. I put on silver hoop earrings and blush on my cheeks. For the finishing touch, I put on some pink heels that Bubbles gave me for my birthday. All done.

I stare at the mirror deciding if I should go to prom like this or not. I finally choose to leave it on the way it was and walk down the stairs.

**Brick's POV**

When I see Blossom walk down the stairs, my breath caught itself. My heart skipped dome beats, my knees felt like jell-o, my hands were no longer in my control, my feet were trying so hard to sustain it's balance, My ribs felt tingly, I had butterfly's in my stomach and I started sweating. Her curves popped out of the dress like no other woman could look like. "B-blossom?" I say out of breath.

She looked at me and smiled when she saw me in my red velvet suit with a black tie, it shined and it was silky… just like blossom's hair. When Blossom was standing in front of me, she smiled, the sweet scent of flowers seeping through my nose. I felt a camera flash light up the whole room. I look up to see Buttercup and Butch taking pictures.

"Are you ready to baby-sit me at prom?" I leered.

"Anything for you." She claimed seductively. '

**Well, that' it! I might upload an epilogue tomorrow or Sunday.**

**I really hope you liked it.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!**

**Hope you have a nice day!**

**~Midnight Swagger.**


	11. Epilogue, Brownieees!

**Hey, well this is the epilogue. I hope yo like it, I wanted to start on Butch and Buttercup's Story, and then do an other Blossom and Brick story, and then Bubbles And Boomer, Yada yada yada ….**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blossom's POV**

As I was cooking with the girls, I looked over to Buttercup who was having a hard time trying not to burn herself on the stove. "Buttercup, do you want to mix the batter instead?" I ask.

She looked over to me and nodded. "Okay, all you got to do is mix it with the spoon, got it?" I ask. She grabbed the wooden spoon and started mixing it up.

"I'll be right back," I say, skipping out of the kitchen.

I walk down the hallway and I hear distant giggling of the girls. I smile and walk faster, eager to see my little girl. I pop into the living room and smile when I see all of the dad's playing with their sweet little daughters. Boomer played with his little girl.

3 little girls born on the same exact date, same exact time; what a miracle.

Stella Evelyn Utonium is Boomer and Bubbles' daughter. She had blonde hair with dark blue eyes and dark blue tank top with sneakers and shorts. She loved to draw, I bought her her own sketch book and she drew the whole family. Her hair was long and was in curled pigtails. It stretched all the way to her back.

Justine Sophia Utonium is Butch and Buttercup's daughter. She was really bad, but I liked it. She stood up to her friends with a little threat into it, the first time I took her to look for some criminals committing crime, she beat up Mojo Jojo all by herself. She was, of coarse, the tough one and the tomboy of the group. She had jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail. I always called her a "Hot mess," and she always smiled and punched me playfully. Her punches hurt, but I'll never admit that. Justine has her daddy's eyes and her mother's hate for so much light in a room. Her and Stella get into fights about leaving the lights on or off. Their fights are much more different then Bubbles and Buttercup's fights. Thiers are more… violent. We all decided that it was because, and I quote from the boys, "They have Rowdyruff blood in them."

Last but definitely not least, Christina Melanie Utonium. She is my little angel and Brick's little rascal. She always likes to play rough. She had red eyes and a red t-shirt that has a pink heart with ear buds on the heart connected to an iPod. She loves music. I bought her a whole shelf of today's music that she loves. She is also a hard core sports player. Almost as good as Justine. They all are athletic, and we all make sure they don't use their powers to cheat on track and basketball. She has redder hair than mine and hates books. It's odd because me and Brick loved books, we'd study together.

"Mommy!" Christina jumped over to me. She has longer hair when I was her age compared to mine. She had to float so she wouldn't drag her hair around.

"Baby!" I kiss her cheeks but she quickly wipes her cheeks with her hands, "Ewww! Your nasty, lady" She pretended that she didn't know me.

She jumped off of me and a red steak followed her upstairs. "Aunt Bloss?" Stella asked, I looked at her and smiled, "Yes Stella?" I ask.

"How old are you?" Stella asked.

"Twenty three. You are 5, remember?" I grew concerned.

"I remember how old are you, it's just Uncle Bitch- I mean, err… Uncle Butch trying to say that you are 50. Is it true? You don't got to lie to me." She swallowed me with those deep blue eyes and I smirk. "No honey, but Butch here is 90 years old. He is just trying to hide the fact that he's the oldest and the crankiest one here."

Brick and Boomer chuckle while Butch only glared. "Oh that makes perfect sense, he's trying to hide the shame. I'm sorry Aunt Bloss, but he tried to trick me. I knew you were young from the first time I set eyes on you." She turned around and crossed her arms, "No more hugs for ugly ole' grandpa." Brick started busting out laughing and Boomer tried to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Stella left the room, joining Christina.

Justine just played with her 'Action Figures, Special Edition' killing the bad guys. She hadn't heard the conversation between me, Stella and Butch.

"Die!" Justine screamed, which startled me and Boomer.

I shake my head, "Kids these days," I mutter.

Brick quickly hovers towards me and gives me a cute little hug. "What are you makin'?" he asked.

"I told you! It's a surprise. It's your birthdays and y'all are turning 23. I think you could wait." I say referring to all of the boys.

"I bet Bubbles will spill!" Boomer zoomed out of the room and into the kitchen. I quickly followed, "Bubbles, don't you dare!" I say.

I see Boomer talking to Bubbles and then Bubbles smiled. "Nope, get out shorty, we aren't telling you!"

Bubbles pushed him out and closed the door. Bubbles gave me a high five while Buttercup was putting the cake into the oven.

"I can't wait to see the look on the boys' faces when they find out that we made our special brownies!" Bubbles squealed.

My mind drifted off to the last day of high school, the first time we made those brownies.

_Me and the girls made a new brownie recipe that made people literally crave for more. We had a bake sale and got $350.25 by the end of the day. The girls and I had 15 left over and I gave the rest friends, but they didn't want any, saying that they were on a diet and warning me that the calories were really high. Something about calories, so I offered them to the boys. Them being boys, they swiftly obtained the juicy brownies. _

_Brick took a bite out of his and widened his eyes, grabbing 3 more. The boys instantly followed. That left us with exactly 0 brownies left on the end of the day. We had a ton of brownies when we first came to school this morning. We never even tried the brownies. _

_When we walked home, I saw Trent and his slut girlfriend, Lindsey._

_Lindsey walked up to me and slapped me, "Why didn't you give me any brownies!" she screamed._

_By then, I was shaking, filled with rage. I couldn't hold it, so I punched her which sent her flying to a place I don't really know. _

"_Do you have any brownies left over?" Trent asked, walking up to Buttercup, grabbing her sweats trying to pull them down. She formed a green energy ball in her hand, "I've been wanting to do this a very long time…" Buttercup shot at him which a flash of jade green went through my eyes._

I haven't heard from them ever since. They probably joined Hell with the Professor.

"Blossom, the brownies are ready!" Bubbles sang, pulling two trays out of the oven with her bare hands. I smiled, putting the brownies onto the plates. We flew out into the dining room and laid the brownies on the table.

"Boys!" I yelled.

The men were there in a split second, looking at me and then looking at the table. "A-are those the-the b-b-brownies tha-that we were c-craving ever since 12th grade?" Asked Boomer. He was drooling and eyeing them like it was his prey. The girls came floating in, sitting down with their dads.

"Yes! Dig in!" I encouraged.

"Thank you!" They shouted as the grabbed the brownies and starting stuffing them into their face.

Christina, Stella and Justine looked at them like they had just done the most stupidest thing on the earth and then they look at the Brownies. They grabbed one each and take a bite out of them. They freeze and smile, "Oh no," I whisper. They pushed their dads away and started digging in like it was the last day on earth.

Bubbles and Buttercup come in and their eyes widen when they see their children fighting over the brownies with their dads. "I vote on Stella!" Bubbles chirped.

"No way, Justine has Bubbles in a headlock," I say.

I didn't realize what I said until I replayed it in my head. "Wait, Justine!" I scowl, "No, don't do that! Stella could get really hurt!" I say as I pull her away from Stella. Stella, when she was free, got back to the brownies, shrugging off her messed up hair.

"Let's just leave them in here. When they're done, they're going to clean all of this up." Buttercup grumbled as a brownie gets splattered onto the wall. We all agreed and floated out of the room.

_2 hours later…_

"Ouch! Mom, that hurts!" Christina whined. I was trying to comb out all of the brownie chunks in her hair in the bathtub with her little cousins. Bubbles and Buttercup are attacking their daughters hairs while the men are cleaning up downstairs.

"I'm almost done…" I say, getting the last chocolate chip. I pour conditioner on her hair and scrub, wash and clean her hair, "Wash your body, be careful to get this in your eye," I say, handing her a soap bar.

"Mom, don't ever make those brownies again." Stella said to Bubbles.

"Naaah, I just won't add the Chemical X in them next time." Bubbles smiled.

"What?" Buttercup and I snap up.

"What?" Bubbles looked at us blankly as Christina pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Well, that was it. Thank you so much for those who have been reviewing and reading and everything! **

**I promise to try really hard on the next stories! **

**Thank you so much, I hope you liked this story!**

**~Midnight Swagger.**


End file.
